Weapons of A Good Day to Die Hard
This is the article listing all of the weapons used in A Good Day to Die Hard. Weapons *''Makarov PM: Jack McClane used this pistol to kill Anton, the associate of Viktor Chagarin, at the Russian nightclub. *Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact: Irina's personal sidearm which she uses to betray her father with. *Walther PPQ Tactical: Used by Alik during the hotel shootout. *Beretta 92FS: Shot by John McClane at a gun range and used as his personal sidearm. Jack McClane also carries a Beretta 92FS with tan hogue rubber grips on his vest. *SIG-Sauer P220: John McClane uses the pistol to kill one of the terrorists onboard the Mi-24P "Hind-F" attack helicopter in Chernobyl. *SIG-Sauer P229: Used by Mike Collins as his main supressed sidearm and by Yuri Komarov to kill Alik. *Smith & Wesson M&P: Both John and Jack carry this pistol after the attack on the CIA safe house. *Mossberg 500 Tactical'': McClane carried this shotgun at the hotel ballroom while escorting Komarov to get the key to the vault in Chernobyl. The shotgun features a shell holster, M4 stock and weapon light on the pump. It may be confused by the Remington 700 Police Entry, but can be distinguished by the stock. *''12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun: John McClane used this shotgun during Chernobyl and killed one of Komarov's men with it. McClane can't identify the gun for some reason, joking that it's a "pirate gun", despite the fact that it's one of the most commonly used weapons in the crime underworld, which McClane should know as a cop. Even sawing off a shotgun is a felony. *Kel-Tec KSG: This pump action shotgun is used by guards during the Chernobyl raid. *Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW: Used by Irina during the courthouse raid and Chernobyl battle *FN SCAR-H CQC: McClane and Jack used those weapons to battle Komarov's men in Chernobyl. *DSA SA58 OSW: Seen in the weapons trunk and used by Jack McClane. *AK-103: Used by Russian soldiers at the courthouse. *AK-104: McClane and Jack use those weapons to fight Alik's men in the hotel ballroom. *Steyr AUG A3: Alik and his men carried those weapons to battle the McClanes and Komarov during the car chase sequence. They are fitted with underslung M203 grenade launchers. *Patriot Ordnance Factory P416: Komarov takes it off a guard and uses it during the Chernobyl shootout. *Barrett M82A1M: Used by Russian snipers during the courthouse sequence. *M249 SAW Paratrooper: McClane uses this light machine gun to fire at henchmen working for Charagin's enforcer Alik at the CIA safe house in Moscow. *RPG-7: One of Alik's men fired a RPG missile at the vehicle that McClane's in to stop him from chasing the Cougar vehicle Alik and his men are at. *Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-30-2: The machine guns on the Hind attack helicopter, on loan from the Hungarian air force for production. *DShK: Door-mounted on the Hind helicopter. *Zip Gun'': Seen at the safe-house. See Also *Weapons of Die Hard *Weapons of Die Hard 2 *Weapons of Die Hard with a Vengeance *Weapons of Live Free or Die Hard Weapons of A Good Day to Die Hard Weapons of A Good Day to Die Hard